The Firefly Returns Home
by wolfqueen1918
Summary: Two young sisters embark on a journey into the feudal era. Fighting demons, gathering pieces of the Shikon Jewel, and making friends. One fighting her emotions and the other finding herself. Will you join them as they go on this journey full of love, friendship, sibling hate, & bloodshed? (KougaXOcXSesshomaru) (OcXOc) (MirokuXSongo) (KagomeXInuYashaXKikyou)
1. Hotaru Higurashi

**Name: **Higurashi Hotaru (Last Name, First Name)

**Name Meaning: **Firefly

**Surname Meaning: **Sunset

**Biographical Information**

**Birth: **Sogo Hospital

**Age: ** 16

**Status: **Single (Will Be With Someone Later)

**Occupation: **Student/Protector

**Physical Information**

**Species: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **164.6 cm (5'4")

**Weight: **53.9 kg (119 lbs)

**Eye color: **Dark Turquoise

**Hair color: **Black w/ Crimson Highlights

**Skin color: **Tanned

**Family**

Kagome Higurashi (Younger Sister), Souta Higurashi (Younger Brother), Mama Higurashi (Mother), Mr. Higurashi (Father) +, Grandpa Higurashi (Grandfather)

**Skills Information**

**Abilities: **Detect the Presence of Evil, Detect the Sacred Jewel, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Supple (Flexible), Agile, Enhanced Strength and Speed, &amp; Enhanced Reflex

**Weapons: **Katana, Tanto/Aikuchi, Kodachi, Hands and Feet, &amp; Nao (Knife) Mitsuho (Sword) Honest Light and Protection (Personal Weapon)

**Affiliation**

**Team:** InuYasha, Shippō, Miroku, Sango, Kirara

**Loyalty: **Higurashi Family and Wolf Demons


	2. Act One: The Sealed-Away Boy (Part 1)

_**Tokyo. 1997.**_

**Hotaru's POV**

Studding history has always be one of my favorite past times. The Feudal era being my favorite. I always loved listening to **Jii-chan** talk about where things came from and how they originated. My younger sister on the other hand… well not so much. I never thought that I would ever get the chance to experience the past let alone the present. I had few days off with my busy schedule. Wake up at 6am, go running till 7, brush my teeth, take a shower and get dressed, eat breakfast, than go to school with Kagome. After school I go to Kendo club, when that's done I go to my boxing and/or karate class, and after that I practice my gymnastics, then I go home eat, do my homework, and finally go to sleep. Pretty busy schedule huh? And that's just on the school days. On the weekend I go for a run from 6-8am get home eat, shower, change, brush my teeth, then spend the rest of my time in Judo class. And of course I work every now and then. No real time for friends, family, myself, or dating. Today however was different, today was my little sister's birthday. Today was also the day that my sister and I got thrown back in time, and we found out about demons. It started off mostly the same as any other day. The only difference being that it was Kagome's birthday. I woke round 6 ran, came home, ate, showered, changed the usual. However throughout all of this I had a strong feeling like today would be different… I was rushing down the stairs to get my shoes for school. I was slightly behind schedule and I didn't like that one bit. Kagome was waiting for me by the door dressed and ready to go. After I got my shoes on I grabbed her wrist pulling her along with me as I tried to rush out the house.

Me &amp; Kagome: We're leaving!

As we were rushing past the concealed well I thought I noticed Souta. I didn't know why but were never aloud near it. So that made me wonder what my kid brother was doing so close to it. I stopped walking and looked behind me at Kagome to see if she saw him too and by the questioning look on her face she did. I sighed and cursed myself for being so dang curious. Kagome looked at me again and understood what I was going to do right away. After looking at me she took my wrist and started dragging me towards Souta. It was then that I understood that she was just as curious as I was.

Me: Souta!

Souta: **Aneki**, **Nee-chan**…

Kagome: You shouldn't play in the shrine.

Kagome spoke as we got closer. Soon we were standing right in front of Souta and the shrine. Noticing the worried look my otouto's face I began to worry. He looked back and forth from us and the shrine for a few seconds before he finally decided to tell us what he was doing in the shrine.

Souta: But, Buyo is…

Me: Inside the concealed well?

Looking inside the shrine some I sighed knowing that I was most definitely going to be late to the kendo meeting. Looking at both my **Imouto** and **Otouto **I decided that I could be late to one meeting if it was for my family. Walking closer to my otouto I nudged him closer to the inside of the shrine silently telling him to get inside so we can look for the dang cat. Getting the hint Souta lead the way inside the shrine stopping just before the stairs. With Kagome and me on either side of him Souta bent down looking down the stairs.

Souta: Buyo… I think he's down there but…

Kagome: Then why don't you go get him?

Souta: But… This place feels kinda creepy.

Me: What're you scared of?

Kagome: Aren't you a man?

Kagome squatted down next to Souta while I was looking at him curiously. After a second or two there was a scratching sound that scared Souta and myself. Though I was better at hiding it then he was. I tried locating where the scratching was coming from with my eyes but it stopped before I could. When I looked back at Kagome and Souta, Souta was hiding behind Kagome shaking and talking.

Souta: So… Something's down there!

Kagome: Like a cat, maybe?

Came Kagome's sarcastic remark. Being the impatient person that I am I decided to drag Kagome with me down the stairs to look for Buyo. Kagome groaned and decided to take the lead. Probably wanting to get out of the shrine as much as I did. Once we were down the stairs and on the floor next to the well we heard a scratching noise again. This time I found the source of it and found it odd that there could possibly be something in a well that's been closed for who knows how long. To be honest it was starting to freak me out again and it made me want to leave the area even faster. Making me think that this could be the reason as to why we were never aloud near it.

Kagome: KYAAH!

Kagome shrieked making Souta and me jump in fright. I looked around franticly to see if I could find the source of the thing that scared Kagome only to find Buyo rubbing her legs and purring. Placing my hand over my hammering heart I took deep breaths trying to calm down. Souta on the other hand placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm down while yelling at Kagome. Kagome being… well Kagome bent down and picked up Buyo while getting irritated with Souta.

Souta: Ah… that scared me! Don't scream like that!

Kagome: Now look you…

Just as Kagome was going to start lecturing him Souta leaned over the stairs while holding on to the railing. Looking towards us Souta interrupted Kagome while calling for her.

Souta: Ne… Nee-chan!

Just as I turned something broke through the well and sized ahold of Kagome. Having little to no time to react I grasped Kagome's ankle as the lady with six arms started dragging Kagome into the well. Trying my best to keep a firm grip on Kagome I started sliding towards the well. My school shoes not being the best to wear in this type of situation. Taking one last look at Souta my body fell over the side and into the well with Kagome. While we were falling through the well I noticed that the six armed lady had a long and I do mean long body. The long part of her body somehow being only bone while the upper more human looking part was intact. Zoning in on the conversation she was somewhat not really having with my sister I noticed and questioned (to myself) a few things she said.

Creepy Half-Human Lady: I can feel my powers returning… You have it, don't you? My body is growing back…

Kagome: THAT'S DISGUSTING! LE… LET GO OF ME! AH!

Me: DON'T LICK MY SISTER!

Kagome and I yell at the lady thing. I watched as her long body half went from bones to centipede looking skin. Whatever it was that she thought Kagome had it was helping her skin grow back and it was gross to watch. Although gross or not I wasn't going to just float by and watch as the lady bug licked my sister, it just wasn't right and really disgusting. However as Kagome went to push the bug lady's face away a bright light came out of her that oddly enough sent a wave of warmth and relief over me even though I should have been worried. The light tore off one the lady's arms and as she fell down into the dark abyss of the glowing well she said something that caught my attention once again and apparently Kagome's too.

Bug Lady: Damn… you… I won't let you go… **Shikon**… **No**… **Tama**…

Kagome: Shi… kon…?

* * *

**Jii-chan** \- Grandpa

**Aneki** \- Informal Sis (Not sure if completely right)

**Nee-chan** \- Big Sis

**Imouto** \- Little Sister

**Otouto** \- Little Brother

**Shikon No Tama** \- Jewel Of Four Souls


	3. Act One: The Sealed-Away Boy (Part 2)

**Hotaru's POV**

Slowly but surely we came to the bottom of the well and me being the cautious person I was, I slowly looked around for the centipede lady. Not seeing her I looked over at Kagome to make sure that she was alright. She seemed to be deep in thought and though I couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking about I've lived with her long enough to guess and be almost exactly right. Thinking back to the bug lady I recalled her saying something about the Shikon no Tama. For some reason I felt like I've heard of it before but couldn't put my finger on it. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt, so I stopped thinking about it and looked at Kagome. Not really paying attention to anything she was saying till she started to yell.

Kagome: SOUTA, ARE YOU THERE!? GO GET JII-CHAN!

Me: Kagome, maybe we should start climbing out.

Going over to the well wall I grabbed a vine and gently tugged on it making sure it was stable and wouldn't rip. Looking back over at Kagome to make sure she heard me I noticed that she was already climbing and mumbling to herself about how Souta probably ran away. Rolling my eyes slightly at her I started to climb out on my own being only slight faster than her with all my training. As we both climbed out of the well the first thing I noticed was that we weren't in the shrine anymore. Instead we were outside which caused me to start internally panicking. Kagome on the other hand looked more confused than freaked out. Calling for our mom and grandpa we started walking around the area looking for anything familiar.

Kagome: Ah… **Go-Shin-Boku!**

Me: KAGOME! WAIT!

As Kagome started running to the sacred tree I tried to stop her. We obviously aren't near our house anymore, and no matter how confused I was at seeing the Go-Shin-Boku I had to try and keep a clear mind. We've lived in Tokyo all our lives, you would think that she would be able to tell the difference between our home and some wired unknown land. I mean I know it sounds impossible but for all we know we could be in some kind of foreign country. Coming to a stop I saw Kagome looking at something. Following her gaze I saw a young man around our age in some wired looking clothes. Deciding that we must really be somewhere other than Japan, I go to drag Kagome away from the guy until I notice his ears. Finding it odd that he had on animal ears that oddly enough matched his hair I followed Kagome's lead for once and walked next to her to the guy. Coming to a stop in front of him we both reach out one hand on different sides of his head and feel his ears. As we both stop realizing that this isn't the time or place we hear voices.

Random Person: YOU! What are you doing over there?

Was all we heard before arrows came flying towards us, quickly pushing Kagome closer to the boy I stand in front of them in a protective way barely dogging the arrow that would've hit my shoulder. As the arrows stop I could see two silhouettes of people come into view. Both male and both talking.

Male 1: This land is forbidden.

Male 2: Are you foreigners?

Before either of us could really process what was going on the two males came closer to us and tied us up. Putting their bows on their backs and dragging us into a small village. Once we were inside the village they put us on the ground and other villagers started to surround us talking about us like we weren't even there.

Villager 1: They were in InuYasha's forest?

Villager 2: They be young girls in strange clothing…

Kagome: HEY!

Me: You didn't have to tie us up you know!

Ignoring us they kept talking about things I've only hear jii-chan talk about. They kept asking questions until they were told that their **Miko **was on her way.

Male Villager 1: Could they be a spy?

Male Villager 2: Could it be war again?

Female Villager 1: **Kitsune's** in disguise, perhaps…?

Random Villager: Clear the way… Miko Kaede-sama has arrived.

As the villagers moved apart they made a path way to us for their miko. As she walked towards us I noticed that she was holding a bow in her left hand and that she looked like she was jii-chan's age. She was wearing the traditional outfit for a miko from the **Sengoku Jidai** period of Japan. Making me wonder if my assumption of us not being in Japan anymore was right. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying until I heard her say something to Kagome that made me mad and want to laugh and then made surprised me.

Miko Kaede: Let me see your face more clearly… Try to look more intelligent. You resemble… Kikyou-onee-sama.

Kagome: Eh?

Me: That's nice and all but do you think you could untie us?

I asked getting slightly annoyed at the ropes around my wrist and ankles. Ignoring what I said she looked at me and studied my face like she did with Kagome's.

Miko Kaede: Hm..? Sit up straight child… I see, you look like… Hoshi-onee-chan.

Me: Who?

After a while we were sitting in Kaede-san's house. Kagome was sitting on Kaede-san's right while I sat across from her. While she was making food and telling us about her two sister's I was trying to get the ropes off while listening to the story and trying not to interrupt her. After a while she noticed that we weren't eating and Kagome and I pointed out that we were still tied.

Kaede-san: My sisters were called Hoshi and Kikyou. Kikyou was the miko that protected this village and Hoshi was the protector that kept both the village and Kikyou safe. It has been fifty years since that day… And I was only a child when they died. What's wrong, aren't you going to eat?

Kagome &amp; Me: Um… Could you maybe untie us?

Kaede: Ah.

Kagome: Umm, this… Isn't Tokyo is it?

* * *

**Go-Shin-Boku** \- Sacred Tree/God Tree

**Miko** \- Priestess

**Kitsune** \- Fox

**Sengoku Jidai** \- Warring states period of Fuedal Japan


End file.
